Ultrasonic diagnosis devices used in the field of medicine generally include a main unit (a cart), and an operation panel supported on the main unit. The main unit houses a plurality of electronic circuit boards and power source sections. A plurality of casters are provided on a bottom portion of the main unit. The operation panel generally includes a switch, a pointing device, a rotary knob, a sub display, or the like. A display unit may be mounted on the operation panel via an arm mechanism. In such a structure, the operation panel, the arm mechanism, and the display unit constitute a movable section.
When the movable section as described above is constituted, during transportation of an ultrasonic diagnosis device (during transportation within a hospital, transportation by a vehicle, or the like), it is necessary to stop the movement of each of the members constituting the movable section, in view of safety and device protection. Specifically, it is desired to lock the position and attitude of the operation panel in order to inhibit the operation panel from performing a horizontal movement, and it is also desired to lock the position and attitude of the display unit in order to inhibit the display unit from performing a horizontal movement and a vertical movement. The movement of the operation panel can be inhibited by operating a lock mechanism provided in a support mechanism that supports the operation panel. The movement of the display unit is conventionally inhibited directly by stopping the operation of each portion constituting the arm mechanism (see Patent Literatures 1 to 4). During times other than transportation, such as during maintenance including cleaning of the display surface, for example, it may also be necessary to forcedly stop the operation of the display unit.